nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Phraxas
The Demon Lord of the Blood Rift, The Master of Misery and Despair rules Khin-Oin the Wasting Tower with a moldering grey fist. Hunting for the artifact that will make him the most powerful force in the multiverse. Description Phraxas appears as a large, gaunt, ghoulish creature cloaked in moldering layers of gray robes. His skin is covered in ulcers and oozing pustules, his eyes glow a deep read, from empty sockets. Due to his loss of the rulership of Khin-Oin in the past Phraxas is paranoid and untrusting. He grants more blessings to his followers than most Demon Lords due to his need for aid in completing his goals. He spends his days guarding the Siege Malicious and only meets with his most trusted followers but he hungers to spread plague, despair and misery, so he meets personally any creature who challenges is rule over the Wasting Tower. He is almost always seen with a small circle of his Baernaloth Viziers. Origins and Exploits It is unclear how exactly Phraxas came into being, but when discussing Phraxas the thing that matters is simply that he is the undisputed master of Khin-Oin, The Wasting Tower. The Master of Khin-Oin has not always ruled the Wasting Tower, it had masters before him and he has ruled it before. Though, Phraxas The Decayed reclaimed his throne only one hundred years ago, he has ruled Khin-Oin altogether for nearly three thousand years, far longer than any that came before him. Since coming to power this time, Phraxas has work unceasingly at completeing two objectives: recovering an artifact known as the Staff of the Lower Planes, and completing the construction of the Tower of Incarnate Pain , which lies on the boundry between Pazunia and the Blood Rift. If these goals are completed it will cause a flow of abyssal power between the Tower of the Arcanaloths, the Tower of Incarnate Pain, and the Wasting Tower. Which will trigger a planar nexus and channel virtually unlimited power into the Siege Malicious, which will make Phraxus lord of the Abyss and the most powerful entity in the multiverse. Commandments *Defile youth, beauty and innocence and you will recieve the gifts of the Phraxas. *Spread deseases that mutilate and welcome those victims into your conventicle. *Hunt for the Staff of the Lower Plains, he who finds it will rule eternity at the side of the Lord of Misery and Despair. Exarchs Allies and Followers It is unknown whether Phraxas has accquired any exarchs during his current rise to power. Phraxas has no true allies amongst the Lords of the Abyss, due to the sheer number of Demon Lords he has destroyed and his mastership of Khin-Oin and the power the tower potentially commands. Phraxas has a liking for the most ancient of demons, sometimes called yugoloths and as such has many that he uses as advisors and his personal guard. Followers Phraxas commands legions of demons of decay and disease as well as demons who's origins come from the Blood Rift, often referred to as Yugoloths. His mortal followers tend to be desperate, disease-ridden, deformed, or decrepit individuals who look to the Lord of Despair and Misery to lessen their pain or make others feel the way they do. They gather in dark shrines which they call conventicles, where they perform sacrifices and terrible blood rituals to their miserable lord. His cults revile beauty, youth, health and innocence, and creatures that have any of those traits cannot be found in his service. His priest are called Degogs, who dress in crimson robes with black hoods and sashes. His most dedicated followers can be raised to the position of Archdegog, who are sometimes used to serve as the host for one of his aspects. His highest ranking followers are his viziers which are almost all baernaloths. Rivals and Enemies Phraxas has made more enemies in the Abyss than most Demon Lords due to his rule of the Wasting Tower, but most of his greatest rivals and worst enemies have been killed by his hand as a tacticle choice before he took back control of the tower about one hundred years ago. Mydianchlarus The dead Demon Lord, Mydianchlarus, was Phraxas' greatest enemy for many years. It was Mydianchlarus who last ended Phraxus' rule of the Wasting Tower and it was Mydianchlarus who Phraxus had to take his tower back from. Phraxas tried to destroy his rival utterly, and though he did slay his enemy he was thwarted in his attempts to do it completely. The Sepulcher of Mydianchlarus now lingers as a reminder of Phraxus' broken reign. References #''Demonomicon (Wizards of the Coast - 2010) by: Mike Mearls, Brian R. James, Steve Townshend'' Category:Demon Lords Category:Demons Category:Elemental